


The Ordinary Life

by PhookaUpsidedown



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: After-work Feuilly, Blatant Bahorel, Drinking, Implied shower sex, M/M, The little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhookaUpsidedown/pseuds/PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel is bored until Feuilly gets home from work. Luckily, having Feuilly around can generally relieve him of his boredom. And many other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ordinary Life

Bahorel, lazy and bored, was lying on Feuilly’s couch, only half-focused on the episode of Wife Swap playing on the battered old tv set as he fiddled with the waistband of his boxers. The small apartment was quiet, and the mostly-naked young man had run out of things to do. For a moment, he supposed he could get up and actually make Feuilly food for when he got home, but Bahorel quickly remembered that that would require _effort_. And like hell he was going to break his streak of doing nothing but lounge in his boxers. So he stayed put and waited.

“I’m home.”

“Have sex with me!”

Feuilly, less than a foot inside the apartment, raised an eyebrow at the younger man as Bahorel simply let the elastic of his waistband go back to resting low on his hips with a light snap. The black haired man rolled his eyes and went into the kitchenette, where he could still clearly see Bahorel thrusting just his hips into the air while pointedly looking at his lover.

“How old are you, three?” questioned Feuilly, opening the fridge and pulling out two beers.

“You’re sixteen years off. How in hell did you get a job?” replied the large brunette as Feuilly walked back out.

Once again, the older man rolled his eyes before walking past Bahorel to the worn out armchair, dropping one cold beer straight onto Bahorel’s dick. The young man flailed, his middle bucking and sending the thankfully unopened can to the floor with a clunk.

“Asshole,” he said, making a face at Feuilly, who simply smirked and turned his attention to the tv.

“Wife Swap? What are you, gay?”

Bahorel chuckled deep in his chest, shifting slightly and stretching languidly, smirking when Feuilly watched his every move intently. The young man knew he was covered in bruises and knew that Feuilly loved it.

“Well you would know, wouldn’t you?” he said, licking his lips slowly.

Feuilly shifted and looked away before standing, chugging the rest of his beer and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can before starting towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” asked Bahorel, stretching and making the dark-haired man pause.

“I’m taking a shower,” he replied shortly, before opening the door and going in.

Bahorel waited a bit, listening to the water start to run and the little glass door close as Feuilly got in. After another minute of waiting, and just imagining what was happening on the other side of the bathroom door, Bahorel stood. With another stretch, various bones popping, and a new bulge in his boxers, the young fighter went in. He was hit with steam and his boxers clung to him slightly, annoying him as he had to struggle a bit to get them off. But at least that had given time to let his cock harden a bit more before he stepped into the shower, slipping his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulling him backwards, toward him.

“Really, Bahorel?” asked Feuilly, trying to sound unimpressed.

Bahorel chuckled lightly, detecting the hint of arousal in his lover’s voice. “I need showers too.”

Feuilly’s feigned sigh of exasperation turned into a squeak as one of Bahorel’s hands traveled down from his slim hip to his growing erection. He promptly bit down on his lip, determined not to show weakness and hoping that the running water had drowned the sound out.

“And from the feel of things, you don’t mind at all.”

As Bahorel pressed his palm to the thin man’s cock, Feuilly let out a soft moan, leaning backward on the larger man. “Shut up and fuck me, Bahorel.”

“Gladly.”

* * *

When they exited the bathroom, only towels wrapped around their waists, Feuilly could barely stand from both the pounding his ass had taken and general exhaustion. It was up to Bahorel to get him into their bed, neither of them bothering with pajamas as Feuilly practically used the teen as a mattress.

“If I don’t make it to work on time tomorrow, I’m kicking your ass,” grumbled Feuilly sleepily, tucking his head under Bahorel’s chin.

The young man’s chest rumbled with soft laughter. “Fair enough. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

“I love you, asshole.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
